


Suit

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [19]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千, 同居, 現代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 在分開之前，千空盯著司一會兒，突然快速地從司的唇上偷走一吻，沒等到他反應過來，對方就拿著西裝外套逕自走出房間，司望著戀人紅透耳根的背影，忍不住輕笑出聲——他已經開始期待今晚的餘興節目。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 1





	Suit

「今天會晚一點，你知道，研討會。」站在鏡子前對千空將細長的帶子掛上脖子，在立著的白色領子上繞了一圈，修長的手指勾著深色的布料，俐落地打著領結。  
「嗯。」剛從床上半坐起來的司應了一聲，他把落在額前的頭髮隨意地向後一撥，遮擋視線的髮絲垂在臉龐，讓他能夠清楚地看見站在床前打理的千空。  
剪裁合適的西裝布緊貼著腿部的曲線，包裹著昨夜還緊纏著他腰身的大腿，沒有多做其他裝飾的布料順著後腰的線條筆直向下，司幾乎還記得被包覆的臀部手感有多好，他望著眼前穿戴整齊的同居人，不禁又開始走神。  
幾個小時前還渴求著他的人已經穿著合身的衣物，絲毫看不出被司壓在身下迎合著他的慾望的放蕩姿態，乾淨的白襯衫挺起千空不那麼厚實的肩頸，也把他情不自禁在對方皮膚上留下的咬痕和吻痕隱藏。  
千空把手裡的領結圈出一個小圓，將細的那一端套過去，灰黑色的帶子在他的手指上勒出淡淡的痕跡，等對方拉直領結時，勒痕就已經消失，司用著露骨的目光描摹著千空的身體曲線，從被衣領覆蓋住齒痕的後頸到昨晚因快感而拱起的背脊，隨著襯衫沒入褲頭的腹部到曾被司壓在肩頭的揉韌大腿肌，即使對方現在的樣子看起來正經無比，卻依然深深地吸引著他。  
他一邊回憶著兩人昨晚在同一張床上的荒唐，慾望操控著本能，不斷想從對方身上汲取更多歡愉，司記得每一次千空無法克制地顫抖，還有總是被他更加深入而打斷的求饒，從他們相連處傳來的淫靡水聲，伴隨著紊亂的喘息和呻吟，司感覺到那股渴望重新在身體深處點燃，直往下腹衝去。  
然而那彷彿要將人拆吃入腹的貪婪視線在司毫不隱藏的情況下，終於被準備套上西裝外套出門的千空發現，眼神交會的瞬間他們便理解了彼此的思緒，不需要過多的言語或是其他肢體表達，司看見千空臉上似笑非笑的表情，也跟著揚起嘴角。  
他的手臂向前一伸，手掌在柔軟的床墊上留下印子，司四肢並用地越過半張床，往千空的方向緩緩前進，宛如在大草原裡伏擊著獵物的獅子，慢慢向千空靠近。  
原本蓋在身上的單薄被單隨著司的前進而滑落腰間，最後他全身赤裸地跪在對方面前，挺直腰桿，司背光產生陰影籠罩著眼前的人，宛如將人吞噬一般，千空抬頭望著他，臉上的笑靨逐漸加深。  
「一大早就這麼興奮？」對方帶著訕笑的語氣說著，身體刻意又往司的方向更接近一些，讓他幾乎能夠從從領口看見底下鮮少被陽光曝曬的白皙皮膚，「沒問題嗎，司？」  
「這個問題，嗯，就要問千空了。」司把千空調侃他的問題丟回後，便伸手扣住對方的後頸，手指在細緻的肌膚上磨蹭，若有似無地撩撥著，最後再往自己的方向輕輕一壓，將兩人之間的距離在瞬間歸零。  
司在吻上那張濕潤的雙唇時，在吐息的同時發出宛如嘆息般的聲音，原先只是想稍稍減緩慾火的親吻，卻在對方帶著笑意的悶哼後變調，淺嚐即止的碰觸變成一場你來我往、爭奪主控權的追逐戰，他在千空向後退時傾身追上，先是咬著對方的下唇，又像吞食一樣含住千空掃過他嘴角的舌尖，雙方渴求的火苗被彼此點燃，互不相讓地與對方互相競爭著，可最終還是在愛慾的星火燎原前停止。  
他們的鼻尖緊靠著彼此，相抵的額頭傳來對方的暖和的熱度，有些凌亂的呼吸在他們之間繚繞，司的拇指在千空後頸溫柔地蹭著，他再次嘆息，直到眼前的人舉起手拍了拍他扣在後頸的手背，司的手才慢慢從千空的肩頸滑落。  
在分開之前，千空盯著司一會兒，突然快速地從司的唇上偷走一吻，沒等到他反應過來，對方就拿著西裝外套逕自走出房間，司望著戀人紅透耳根的背影，忍不住輕笑出聲——他已經開始期待今晚的餘興節目。


End file.
